Illiusions
by 4realzkaitlyn
Summary: An old friend of Hiei's pops up and fights. HieiOC


_**Ch.1: He's back for help**_

I walked into the light only to meet my old friend. Oh how long has it been since I have seen his eery red eyes? _Five years. Five long years._ I answer myself. _And his reason for returning, help. Help! He wants __**me**__ to help __**him! **_I'm angry and he knows it.

"You don't have to." He looks away from my cold eyes.

"You know I'll help you." And we disappear into the night together.

"We only have two weeks. It took the rest to find you." He says.

"Its really not that hard to find me. You just have to follow the bodies." _Which are __**very **__hard to find. _He just smiles at me_. _He smiles an **actual **smile at me. How long has it been since I've seen that wonderful smile? _Five years, three months and ten days. _I remind myself. "I've missed you, I guess." I mutter under my breath. _That __**is **__what people say after a long time of not seeing someone, right?_

"Yeah me, too." He mutters to me.

We're the same, still after all this time.

"How long have we known each other Hiei?" I ask him.

"A while." _27 years. _

"So why is it still like this?"

"Hn." _We will never change will we? _"What is with the questions?"

"No reason." _I just wanted to see if there would be some change, of course there isn't though. _

"I know you don't wish to come."

"I do." _As long as we can finally be together. _

"You don't have to."

"I am, no matter." _It's to late to change my mind. _

"You could die."

"Do you think I am weak?" _Please say no._

_"_No." And that was the end of the conversation.

We walked throughout the night in silence. I hated the silence so much, but Hiei isn't a talker and I don't like to make conversation without reason. We were so alike, yet so different. He liked apparitions. I liked humans, **they were the best dead**. He liked black. I liked red,**the color of blood**. He didn't talk. I talked whenever possible, **I have to know that I'm alive**. He has friends. I have the dead. He has a job to save humans. I take they're lives. I love to have him near me. I like to think the same for him.

We finally stopped. I look around and see we're infront of a house. A very nice house at that. _A humans house? _He doesn't like them so why are we here? I questioned him with a confused look in my eyes.

"Kurama." Was the one word answer I got. We walk around the back and climb up a Sakura Tree. He knocks on a window and it opens up and pushs cool air into our faces. Into the house we jump to.

I look at the man who opened the window. It couldn't have been Karama. Karama was a fox apparition. He was gorgeous. This Karama was a mere human. And an ugly human at that. With his girly red long hair and his aurma that made me shake with a want to kill him.

"No." Hiei said to me. I glare hard at him. He didn't know the urge I had to fight to not kill. _Stupid three eyes! _He paid me no attention after that. Like always.

"Hello Hiei. Who is your friend?" The man asked.

"Kassa."

"Lovette?" He asked him. Why didn't he just ask me. I mean it **is my** name?

"Yes." I interrupt Hiei's answer. Karama looks at me deeply in my eyes. I can't look away. His eyes are a shade of green. They hold a knowledge that no human could possess.

"Yoko?" I whisper. "Yoko Kurama."

He looked deeply into my steely black eyes to see if I could be trustred. "Yes. That would be me." I laugh and he looks at me strangely.

"So your fighting also?" His look of questioning made me see he was confused. "The Dark Tornament?" He finally remembered.

"Yes I will be participating also along with Hiei." The way he spoke, it was strange. He made me want to smile at his words that seemed so simple yet in his own way made them seem so complex. I smirked, not ready for a full smile jsut yet. Times were dark and there wasn't a reason to let my smile shine out from the darkness.

The three of us didn't talk much, just Hiei and Kurama about whatever. I didn't pay attention, instead I spent my time thinking of the years I had spent without Hiei. Those times were so hard. I almost gave up hope for him to come and get me for whatever. But his words the day he left me ran through my mind each time. _I'm going to come back. When that day comes we'll really be together. _I still belive it's going to happen. Hiei hasn't said anything about it though and he's making me doubt him once more. I don't want to be without him anymore. Five years was more then enough. I think that I won't be able to even kill a simple human then. . .

"Kassa." I was snapped out of my depression by Hiei. I looked at him in the eyes and I showed him my doubts. Of course he didn't care and looked away. "Let's go." I followed him out the window without a goodbye to Kurama.

_He knows and won't do a damn thing. I knew it wasn't going to be right away but . . . but I just thought maybe, just maybe, he would. I'm so stupid. _We ran into a forest. Of course. _Hiei loves forests. The further away from life. _

"I . . . " Hiei turned to face me and he couldn't continue. For once in his life he couldn't find the words to say.

"Hiei I'm not asking for you to talk to me or anything. I don't care. As long as your with me, it's ok. You don't have to say anything. Just please, don't ignore me." I know what he didn't say wasn't even close to what I was talking about but I knew that he wouldn't've said anything anyways.

"I won't." Were his only words of confort. Even though it wasn't much I felt better. I felt like it was something of our start. Our start all over again . . .


End file.
